Elysion: Stardust (Polvo de Estrellas)
by Cinthya Urbano
Summary: One- shot 2 de 2 con tematica Drarry. Ambientado (continuacion) en el universo del fic "Elysion: El Arpa y el Dragon". "...Es guiado por la luz del polvo de estrellas mientras corre con un brazo estirado hacia el cielo pero este es demasiado corto para poder alcanzarlo atreves del fantasmal paramo….Quien finalmente lo toma de la mano es "El Hombre de la Mascara" (Harry)".


**ELYSION: Stardust (Polvo de Estrellas)**

 _ **="¿Será el, mi Draco?"=**_

" _Cuando estamos juntos, ¿Acaso no hacemos una hermosa pareja?...¡Ah, que felicidad!"._

Un caballero que no habla de sus hazañas amorosas no significa que no este enamorado. ¿Era mucho pedir que _ella_ lo entendiera?.

El poco orgullo que tenia no era un arma para la autosatisfacción entonces para los demás, ¿Si lo era?.

Para _el_ (Draco) todo se había acabado estando tan cerca creyendo que al fin _ella_ se había decidido.

No podía hacer nada para evitar el impulso, se creía enamorado, cuando perdió la cordura, ¿De quien fue la culpa?

Traje escarlata, zapatos escarlata, corbata escarlata y una rosa roja. Todo en contraste de su larga y rubia cabellera y de su piel blanca hacían que todas las personas a su alrededor se giraran al verlo pasar. ¿Era acaso por la hermosa visión que su imagen proyectaba o acaso era por la peligrosa y letal determinación con la que había interrumpido en el recinto?.

Desfilando en el largo pasillo, en su mano izquierda cargaba un ramo de rosas y en la derecha sostenía _la promesa rota_ (pistola). No supo que clase de emoción recorrió todo su cuerpo pero no pudo contenerlo mas y el vestido, color blanco muy puro que envolvía el cuerpo de la mujer de la que se creyó enamorado, se teñía de un color rojo escarlata.

 _-"No me importaría volverme polvo si eso hace que algún día me convierta en una brillante estrella"-_ recordó.

 _-"Estoy segura que lo harás, incluso brillaras mucho mas de lo que ya lo haces"-_ dijo _ella_ encantadora como siempre.

Se conocieron cuando _el_ (Draco) aspiraba a no ser solo un rostro mas entre la multitud. Su sed de fama y fortuna lo habían llevado a creer con ferocidad que seria mundialmente famoso.

Con el paso del tiempo se volvieron amantes , una escena tan común y predecible. Como siempre, el amor se repite una y otra ves en asuntos tan triviales.

Creyó que esos caprichosos instantes serian una eternidad, creyó que serian _su eternidad._

A pesar de lo inestable de la relación creía que era su _destino_ ; riendo, llorando, amando y odiando. Todo en ese corto espacio de tiempo pensando en las luces de un distante pasado, de un sinfín de vidas pasadas.

Bajo la percepción del cosmos, la vida humana no es mas que un rápido destello lleno de cosas absurdas (pero para algunos hasta un tanto beligerantes) que en un conjunto, quizá, solo se puedan unir ante una coincidencia.

 _¡Ah!_ Sea casualidad o coincidencia el los vio.

Ambos vestidos de blanco y caminando al altar, _ella_ y un hombre desconocido.

" _Cuando estamos juntos, ¿Acaso no hacemos una hermosa pareja?...¡Ah, que felicidad! Pero, cariño…ahora tu vestido blanco esta teñido de un rojo escarlata… ¡Dime, dime por que! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?!"_

Al contacto con el oxigeno, la sangre escarlata se vuelve negra y muestra el hecho de que ambas realidades _(Draco y ella)_ nunca serán una sola por la eternidad.

Estrellas congeladas en azul plateado brillan con destrucción y terminan en fuegos artificiales. Detrás de la gran puerta que cerro detrás de si, gritos de agonía y suplica se oyen mientras son devoradas por las llamas de la ciega venganza.

Soñando con su _Elysion_ perdido es guiado por la luz del polvo de estrellas mientras corre con un brazo estirado hacia el cielo pero este es demasiado corto para poder alcanzarlo atreves del fantasmal paramo….Quien finalmente lo toma de la mano es _"El Hombre de la Mascara"_ (Harry).

Lo busco por mucho tiempo, entre tantos relatos, tantas vidas destruidas por el dolor y el sufrimiento pero esta vez no lo dejaría ir nunca jamás.

 _-"Eres tu…por fin te encontré, amor mío"-_

Tomo a Draco entre sus brazos y sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso. Rápidamente sus labios se reconocieron entre si. Una intensa luz surgió de sus corazones envolviéndolos haciendo que los recuerdos de la vida pasada donde se conocieron llegaran a la memoria del rubio.

 _-"Harry.."-_ Sollozó Draco mientras dos lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas…- _"Por fin me encontraste"._

Por fin podrían estar juntos , finalmente y después de todo lo vivido habían pagado el pecado que cometieron, eran libres de amarse, el _Elysion_ ya no corría peligro.

Volvieron a besarse y esta vez hubo un destello mas fuerte haciendo que desaparecieran pero solo dejaron el plano mundano. Arriba en el cielo, dos estrellas aparecieron, una a lado de la otra que brillaran por siempre, esas dos almas convertidas en cuerpos celestes eran Harry y Draco.

 **FIN**


End file.
